


Fixation

by madswithhands



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Deadlock by the will of Primus enduring it, Hot Rod being a tease, HotLock week 2020, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswithhands/pseuds/madswithhands
Summary: Deadlock watched as the yellow spoiler swayed up and down, fluttering as Hot Rod became more and more involved in the game device in his servos.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Hot Rod
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: HotterLock Week 2020





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Hotlock week Day 3: Fixation!
> 
> Thank you to Cieltee for being my beta <3 <3

Up, down, and up once more. 

A small little wiggle, a quick little flutter. 

It reminded Deadlock of those colorful insects Hot Rod had shown him in a data-pad once; one of that ridiculous dirt planet that the little speedster had been so fond of. The ball of dirt, that was quite literally named ‘Dirt’, that Hot Rod was fond of. And while Deadlock was glad he never had to set pede on the planet, he still wished he could understand how such a place could make one mech so happy. Deadlock had asked once, but only got a fleeting smile and a downcast spoiler. 

‘It’s not so much as Earth in general.’ Hot Rod had said. ‘It is the memories, and I had a lot of them there.’

Memories.

Dreadlock had memories, most of them probably not as kind as the ones Hot Rod and, however. Sighing, Deadlock got up from where he was sitting, and crouched down until he could get a view of the screen. Hot Rod didn't pay him any mind, but he did lean his helm a little out of the way. Optics flickering to the smaller mechs' spoiler, Deadlock watched as it shivered. 

"You gonna explain it to me, or do I gotta watch you the entire time?" Deadlock asked, snorting when Hot Rod simply laughed. 

"I'll teach you later, 'Lock. Just lemme get past this level first." Hot Rod replied, turning his helm just so to give the Decepticon a wink, before returning to his game. 

Sighing, Deadlock eased himself onto his aft right behind the other, cross-legged, and reached out a clawed servo to tickle under the right spoiler half. Hot Rod jumped with a squeak, something that was far too cute, even for an Autobot to make. Deadlock smirked, turning away just as Hot Rod looked behind him. 

"Was that on purpose?" Hot Rod slowly asked, pretty blue optics narrowing just the tiniest bit. 

Deadlock snorted again, fixing his lips into a frown with ease. "What was 'on purpose'?" He asked back, turning his helm back so he could look into Hot Rods face-plates. "I'm just waiting for my turn."

Hot Rod narrowed his optics a bit more, before slowly returning to his game. Deadlock held in his laugh, optics crinkling at the edges as the yellow spoiler in front of him began to twitch and wiggle once more. Holding in his breath, an easy task, he reached out to run his claws on the underside of the left spoiler half, which earned him another adorable squeak. This time, Deadlock didn't try to hide the fact of what he was doing, as Hot Rod shot to his pedes and twirled around to face him with an adorable pout. 

"I'm gonna mess up if you keep teasing me like that!" Hot Rod snapped, video game in servos and spoiler low.

"Then I guess you'll have to concentrate harder, hm?" Deadlock replied.

Not one to back down from what was clearly a challenge, Hot Rod turned back around, and promptly dumped himself into Deadlock's lap. He wiggled a bit to get comfortable, but the small smile on his lips said otherwise. 

"Now who's the tease?" Deadlock said with a low growl, all for show as he leaned down to nip at the others neck cables. Hot Rod only let out a small sigh, leaning into the touch. 

"Still you. But now I have a way to keep you occupied." Hot Rod smartly said, returning to his game. 

And if Deadlock even tried to get handy with his spoiler again, he received a well placed grind that had him swallowing a growl. Glaring down at the Autobot, Deadlock felt a pout of his own form on his lips. "How much longer til you finish?" He huffed, getting a laugh from the smaller mech in return. 

"It'd be a lot shorter if you'd kept your servos to yourself." Hot Rod replied, grinding his aft down once more, as he completed a level. "But maybe if you keep to yourself, I'll think about letting you have your way with me." 

Deadlock bit his lip to hold in a quip dying to get out, servos flat on the ground as he opticed the swaying spoiler halves in front of him. Swallowing, Deadlock was left with the inclination that perhaps this might be harder said than done. From the feeling of the curves of Hot Rod’s frame pressing against his own to the warmth that mingled where their plating touched, the Decepticon could only think of letting his servos roam along every inch of Hot Rod’s body.

‘He’ll be the death of me, for sure,’ Deadlock thought as he tried to mentally shoo away his explorative thoughts. He vaguely wondered if Hot Rod was capable of reading minds- or maybe he just knew him so well that he could guess what the deadly mech was thinking- because he kept shifting his weight, his aft softly grinding against his front. ‘Oh, Primus, the death of me for sure!’

“Look, ‘Lock, I’m almost to the checkpoint,” Hot Rod mused, his voice pulling Deadlock out of his thoughts- just to send him straight back to them as the Autobot leaned fully against the other mech, his back pressing almost perfectly against the other’s body. The Decepticon swallowed thickly as he tried to focus on Hot Rod’s game, but he couldn’t help but think about the strong ridges that pressed against him.

“That’s… That’s great, Roddy. Really great,” Deadlock said after a moment, his voice husky and gruff in Hot Rod’s auduals. The Autobot shivered before he could stop himself, his composure slipping. 

“...Roddy,” breathed Deadlock, his voice captivating the flame decaled mech’s attention, “how soon can you reach that checkpoint?”

“I… Maybe two kliks?”

“Make it one,” the Decepticon purred closely to the other’s audual.

Hot Rod gulped and his digits worked hurried against the controls of the gaming device, his face heating up. His composure was hanging by a thread, perhaps the same one that was keeping him from tossing the gaming device down right there and then. Deadlock’s words were echoing in his mind, accentuated by the warmth spreading up his back as well as other places. He half expected the other mech to reach up and start touching him- but Deadlock’s servos stayed splayed out against the ground, his body still save for his breathing. That didn’t mean that Hot Rod couldn’t feel the other’s optics gazing upon his form.

The checkpoint pinged at them, drawing both of their attentions to the screen. Hot Rod hit the menu button, effectively pausing the game, and slowly lowered the device.

“So…” he said slowly, the air suddenly thick with budding tension.

“So,” echoed Deadlock, pursing his lips with an amused grin upon his face.

Hot Rod turned in the other’s lap so he could face the other mech, a small blush on his face. Their optics met, blue reflecting red and vice versa. The silence that hung between them was thick and heavy, like frozen syrup.

“What… What do we do now?” asked the younger bot.

Deadlock’s grin had an almost predatory look to it- it was honestly kind of hot. “We can go somewhere a little more private…Take you up on that little quip of yours.”

Hot Rod shivered. He wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, after all.


End file.
